Under His Wing
by phangirlphorever
Summary: Erik is a deformed musical genius who grew up in France and escaped to America with the help of Madame Giry. This is where he opened his theme park, Phantasma. Struggling to finish composing his opera, he fears nothing will happen. This is unil Christine shows up with love, inspiration, and a plot-driving backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Erik's POV:

I sat at my piano composing. I stood up and threw the music across the room, frustrated. I couldn't finish the music. I couldn't find something to inspire it. I usually could rely on The Music of the Night, but this time I couldn't. I decided to take a walk around _Phantasma_ in the shadows. I stood on the high balcony in the theatre watching the rehearsal. Madame Giry's daughter, Meg, was the lead dancer. Many years ago, when I was eighteen, Madame Giry discovered me and my talent.

She helped me escape France and my hardships. We came here to America, and I opened _Phantasma_ on Coney Island. Soon after, Madame Giry fell in love with a man. After he discovered she was pregnant, he abandoned her. I remember the rage I felt when she told me what he did to her. How could anyone ever dare to hurt the woman I call a mother and the unborn child I call a sister? I can't remember any further. It's not that I can't, but that I won't. For my sake.

Meg is now 18 years old. I am 38. I was always a musical genius from my birth. I wrote classical pieces, and I love opera! It's just so beautiful1 When I was a child, I used to sneak inside the Paris Opera House and watch from Box Five. That's how I met Madame Giry. She was the attendant of Box Five. I couldn't do anything without my family. That is, except compos that blasted song!

I always wrote Vaudeville for the crowds at _Phantasma_, but it's opera when I'm at my best. I will probably never find anyone to be able to sing it perfectly. I always knew to accept this fact. Just like to accept the fact that I'll never fall in love. Someone as hideous as I can't fall in love or get married. I knew this to be true, but on the very same day that all changed.

The door slammed open and a gust of autumn air blew inside. The door slammed back shut. The piano stopped and everybody already had their eyes glued to the entrance. "Hello?" I heard a beautifully entrancing voice saying. I looked over the ledge to see a girl about 20 years old walk down the aisle slowly. She had long, chocolate curls and big, blue eyes.

I couldn't help but stare as well. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She walked swiftly to the stage with grace and up to Madame Giry. "I've come here for a job…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Erik's POV:

I looked down to where Madame Giry was standing. She better say yes. I was looking from her to the young girl. She looked into my eyes before giving an answer. I slightly nodded my head indicating yes. "Of course, child. Why don't we step into my office afterwards." "Okay, Madame. My name's Christine Daaé. " She held out her hand to shake Madame Giry's. "Christine… Such a lovely name…"

It was indeed such a lovely name. I had never heard anything like it. I do believe now that if I should never hear that name again, I won't be able to live anymore. I took a closer look at her. She was beautiful, but something seemed to be missing. She had bright, curious eyes, but with a slight hint of sadness. I didn't notice her clothes before either. She was wearing normal clothes, but they were very old and worn out. Maybe they were her mothers? But they were in modern fashion. Still, she was very beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

When rehearsal was over I followed them into Madame Giry's office. In Madame Giry's office there was a door in the back that led to my larger office. This was to make sure no one could find them. If they did, they would have to go through Madame Giry. Imagine that. A middle-aged woman fighting off intruders. Don't worry. I'm not an idiot. It was her idea. Luckily, I got there first, so I could get into my office unseen by anyone. I closed my door behind me and leaned my ear up against the door. I could hear them come in.

"Well, Miss Daaé, I see you took ballet lessons as a child, but are you sure you can handle jazz dancing? It's very different."

"Yes, Madame. I'll work very hard!" replied she. I heard Meg chime into the conversation, "Come on, Mother! She's nice! Can't we hire, Christine?"

"We'll have to ask… Mister Y," she replied sternly.

"Well where is he?"

"Today is Sunday. He'll probably be at home working."

"Can't I ask him?"

"No, Meg. Let's not bother him right now. I'll get the employee forms from his office." I could hear the knob turning. It was only until then did I register what was happening. I backed up a little. Madame Giry closed the door behind her then let out a gasp. "Oh, Erik! You shocked me! I thought you were going to be at haome."

"I was, but I decided to come here."

"What do you think about the young girl? Christine Daaé…"

"You need to hire her." Her eyes grew wide. "What? You made up your mind already?"

"Yes. Hire her now. And offer her shelter. She looks homeless." Wow. _That was harsh of myself. You don't say such mean things about beautiful women, Erik. _

"Are you crazy? We only met the girl."

"No. I'm not crazy. Hire her now. I believe she has potential. Hire her. Now." I was serious. Maybe I was crazy I don't know, but I meant what I said. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright." She picked up one of the papers I neglected on my desk and walked into the other room closely the door behind her. I leaned my ear back upon the door to listen.

"You're in luck, my dear! Mister Y was just in the other room. He'd be happy to hire you. You just need to fill out these papers…"

"Thank you, Madame."

"And will you… ah… be needing a place to stay?"

"If it isn't any trouble with you, Madame, I'd like that very much."

"Splendid! We have extra room in our home here in one of the resorts in _Phantasma_. My name is Madame Giry, but feel free to call me Mama Giry as I see you've already made friends with my daughter, Meg." Meg giggled grasping Christine's hand. "Let's go!" The two girls ran out together. I cracked the door opened a bit and stepped into the empty room with Madame Giry.

"I take it you have no regrets?" she asked. "No," I said. "No I don't" I straightened my suit and walked out of the office it was getting late. I walked into the tower at the front of _Phantasma_ and walked up the stairs into the head of the tower where I lived. I changed for bed.

_What was all that today? _I thought to myself. I hadn't usually acted like that, but something compelled me to. It was Christine. I knew it. _I love her._ I had to face the fact for myself. I said it out loud. "I love her!" I went into the bathroom and slowly took off my mask and wig.

I looked at the hideous beast staring back at me. The face of a rotting corpse. The face not even a mother would love. A monster. The one thing in my life I can't escape. Other than love. Love for music. Love for my family. And love for Christine. Especially Christine. _She is kind, sweet, and gentle. Maybe if she were to… No she will never see me and will never meet me. She can't and that's the way it's supposed to be. Otherwise things will go horribly wrong. But I will see her! As long as she doesn't see me!_

I gently place my wig and mask back on. I looked myself in the eyes in the mirror. "I love her, but I know she will never love me back…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Christine's POV:

Madame Giry unlocked the door to her apartment on the top floor of the hotel in _Phantasma_. Meg held my suitcase, because she offered, as we walked in. It was beautiful. There was a couch, a chair, a baby grand piano, and a coffee table. "Welcome home!" Meg said cheerfully. Madame Giry walked up to her. "Meg, why don't you show Christine to her room?"

"Okay! Follow me," she took my hand and led me to my bedroom. It was right next to hers with a door in the wall to adjoin them. It was simple, yet nice. A bed with blue sheets, a mirror on the wall, a night stand, and a dresser.

"Oh, thank you, Meg! It's lovely!"

She giggled, "I'm glad you like it! I'm so excited to get a roommate. And a friend…"

"Me too," I said putting my suitcase on the bed. Meg sat on the bed as she watched me unpack.

"What brought you to Coney Island?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to find work and a place to stay here in America." It was true. I so desperately needed a job and a home. I know Father would want me to be happy and taking care of myself snce he was gone.

"Where are you from?"

"Sweden."

"Do you have any family?"

"Only my father, but he has died…" I said grimly.

The smile on Meg's face became sad. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's okay." I changed the subject to divert from sadness. "How about your family? I know about you mother. Is there anyone else in your family?"

Meg sat on her knees and started to think. "Well…I never met my father. Mother told me he died. I also have a… well, he's not really, he's a…. well, we're not related…" As Meg fumbled to get the words out there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Meg called. Madame Giry walked in a serious expression on her face.

"Meg will you come help me prepare dinner?"

She stood up. "Of course, Mother." I stood up as well getting ready to help. Madame Giry turned to me smiling. "You continue unpacking, my dear. It will only be salad tonight."

I smiled at her not wanting to be rude. "Thank you, Madame Giry." She closed the door and I continued unpacking. I walked over to the mirror looking at myself. I only had three dresses. The one I was wearing had several dirt and smudge stains on it, so I decided to dress into my other one. It was certainly nice enough to wear around while keeping my Sunday best for special events.

I sat on the bed brushing my curls and looking into the mirror. I looked down at the small, gold locket I've had since I was thirteen. I remember the night my father gave it to me. It was the night he had died. The De Chagny family had already started taking care of me then. They were good friends of my family. Especially, Raoul.

He and I were always playmates as children. His parents had intent on seeing us marry, but didn't work out. His parents died leaving him and his older brother, Phillipe. It turns out their parents owed debt. Phillipe and Raoul didn't want to pay it off, so they took their lives. The men who the De Chagny's are in debt to have hounded me since that day. That's when I decided to leave Sweden. A loud exclaim from the kitchen interrupted my thoughts.

"But, Mother, she has the right to know! She's family now!" Meg screeched.

"She is, but that doesn't mean we can go off telling secrets!"

"But why not? _He _said we could hire her. _He _said we could take her in. _He _trusts her! Don't you?"

"I do trust her! But we can't tell! What would _he _say if we told her, huh? How would _he _feel being betrayed?"

"Don't you see! We're all she has now! She deserves to know! She has to know! She'd have wanted to be in on all of our family secrets! And maybe _he'd _like that too!"

Madame Giry sighed and calmed down. "Meg, we both know the way _he _thinks, and yet again, we don't, so it's best not to mess with how things already are." Meg sighed and stopped talking.

_Aha,_ I thought. _I knew there was something here. Secrets. Some kind of mysterious force that compelled me to come here, but what was it? Why can't I know, and who is __**he**__?_

I took a deep breath and opened the door timidly and cautiously not wanting to disturb another forbidden conversation. I only saw them setting the table together. I silently sighed in relief and walked over to the table and sat down.

Meg smiled at me relaxed along with her mother. After dinner, I changed into my night clothes and got under the warm security of my bed covers. Meg went into her room wishing me a good night. I responded equally and she closed the door separating our rooms. _I will find out why I'm here._ That I swore to myself in the darkness. _I will find out._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Even though it's only a few chapters in, I'd like to know what you all think of my fanfiction. Also, remember in this chapter that one dollar in 1905 is $30 today. Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 4:

Christine's POV:

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the small balcony window and Meg sitting on my bed already dressed. "I'm glad your up, Sleeping Beauty," she said sarcastically, " you're going to be late for your first day at work!" My eyes focused and I noticed the time on the clock was eight. Work started at nine.

"Meg, what time did you get up?"

She thought for a moment. " About seven-thirty. Get up and ready! My mother and I will have breakfast ready soon!" She left the room through the doorway leading to the living room.

I closed the purple drapes over the balcony window to get dressed. After putting on my blue dress, I walked over to the mirror to see my reflection. Meg wasn't kidding when she sarcastically called me 'Sleeping Beauty.' My hair was a mess. I think it was because I took advantage over the fact that I even had a bed to call my own now.

I grabbed my brush and combed my curls before walking into the dining room. The morning sunlight gave the room a new feeling. It wasn't the room of secrecy from the night before; but a warm, happy home. I sat down in my chair. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Christine," said Madame Giry as she passed the bowl of eggs to Meg. "You've come at the perfect time. I've had this idea for a new number, but I needed seven girls including Meg; I only had six. We usually have five shows a day. We're cutting it down to three to get the rehearsal time for the new routine. You won't be making as much because you won't be working full time at first, but you'll get into it. You'll have a lot of down time at first. It'll give you a chance to see the island."

"And how much will I be making exactly?" I asked looking up from my eggs.

"A dollar for each show. You'll only be making two dollars a day right now because you get paid to come to rehearsal."

"How much will I have to pay to stay with you?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Christine. You are family now."

I smiled. "Thank you, Madame Giry."

Madame Giry looked at the clock. "It's eight-thirty. You should get into your dance outfits. I'll clean the kitchen." Meg and I went into our rooms. That's when I realized I didn't have dance clothes. Thankfully, Meg knocked on the door a few moments later.

"Come in."

She looked in through the door that she pushed ajar. "Do you need dance clothes?"

I nodded. "Yes please." She left and then came back with tights, a skirt, a leotard, and dance shoes in a bag. After I thanked her, I quickly changed into the dance clothes and pulled my white, knitted shawl over myself and came out of the room.

Meg and Madame Giry were already standing by the door, so I came up beside them as Madame Giry opened the door. As we walked down the hall and out of the building, I was able to see Coney Island in its full morning light. I had seen it in the afternoon, but not at night or the peak of day. The sun rose warmly from a distance casts gleams of sunlight off of the unlit light bulbs and attractions of the island. The seagulls crowed as the warm, salty air blew on my face.

We entered the theatre and I saw the dancers from the other day there. I watched as Madame Giry went to the piano and talked to the accompanist, giving him a score that I saw this morning on the kitchen counter. I looked at Meg who was just warming up in silence and then to the other dancers who were giggling and chatting.

"Do you want to go talk to them, Meg?" I asked indicating the other dancers.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No. You can go if you want…"

I sat down beside her. "Why don't you want to talk to them."

She looked down. "I-I don't really have any friends…"

I took her hand in mine smiling. "I'll be your friend." She looked up smiling as she squeezed my hand.

~O.o.O~

I walked down the pier looking for a dress shop to get things I needed. I already had lunch with Meg and the other dancers, so I wasn't hungry. I walked into a dress shop to buy new clothes I needed. The bell chimed and the lady behind the counter poked her head up from underneath to look at me. "Helllo, dear," she smiled.

"Hello," I replied. When I was done shopping, I came to the counter with the yellow dress I picked out and a dance outfit with shoes.

"Will that be all?" the woman asked. I nodded. As she rung me up, I turned around to the door at the chime of a bell. A young, well-dressed man no older than thirty walked in. I turned back to the woman, but moments later I felt hot breath on my neck. I spun my head around quickly to see him.

"Well, well. Heya, pretty lady. What do we have here?" I gasped as he whapped me in the rear end with the back of his hand.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

He sneered. "What? I didn't hurt you too bad."

"Leave her alone," the old woman warned.

"Or what?" he retaliated. "What are you going to do to me?" The woman only looked down and went back to packing my items. He smiled slyly back at me. "Well, then. What's your name?" He rested his hand on my shoulder and stepped into me.

"Stop it!" I shoved him off of me. The old woman stepped in. "You stop or I will have you removed from my store!"

"I'm not afraid of your boss!"

"I'm not going to call my boss, I'm going to call the police!"

The man stepped back with a solemn look on his face. He nodded and went out the door. I turned to the woman and sighed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Beatrice."

"My name's Christine. Why didn't you just call your boss? I'm sure the police wouldn't be too interested in the case."

She looked down and sighed. "I do whatever I have to stop him. Besides, I can't talk to my boss. I've never met him"

"Why not?"

She looked out the window and around. "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded.

"No one has ever seen the boss. We're only told his name is Mister Y and that he's and absolute genius. The only ones who've ever seen him are the Giry's."

"But why?"

"No one knows. Mister Y is a mystery."

I stepped back dazed. _Could this be what Meg and Madame Giry were hiding from me?_ "Thank you, Beatrice," I said picking up my package and heading out the door. I was confused and mystified all at once.

Today back home, I have to pass by the skanky area of the pier. There's no prostitution hopefully, but there is gambling halls and bars. I only have to pass by it to get a whiff of the smoke and sign of the street. I walked down the intersection where the long sign reached from one side of the street to another marking the area to my left.

I didn't mean to stop and look. I don't know why I did. It just caught my eye. When I was walking past, I saw the man from this afternoon dangling from the sign by a noose with a sign attached to him saying, 'This man sexually assaulted a woman.' I turned quickly from the gruesome sight and started running home, crying.

As I approached, I found a newspaper with an article about him. I picked it up. I dried my eyes and walked through the door, dropping my new clothes off in my room. I decided to clean my brown dress from the other day to rid my mind of the horrible sight, but that didn't help. I looked next to wash basin where I dropped the newspaper and picked it up. I started reading it. The article said he was a rich young man who was a charming ladies' man, but also a scandal. There had been to records of him before raping anyone. Meg and Madame Giry came home late, but food was soon on the table for dinner.

"Did you see that man?" I asked.

"What man?" asked Madame Giry.

"I don't know him, but he was hung."

Meg and Madame Giry looked tentatively at each other. She set down the water glass and cleared her throat. "Yes. His body's gone now. A man killed him because he raped his wife. There will be no more talk of this."

I silently continued dinner then excused myself for bed. After saying goodnight to Meg, I opened the door to the small balcony and stepped out on it. There was only enough room for two people, but that was all I needed. The lights were beautiful. _Phantasma_ seemed magical all lit up. _There was something that drew me here, but I don't know what it was. Maybe it was this same magic._

My mind suddenly turned to the hanging man. _Why didn't Madame Giry want to talk about it? Did the man hurt other women too or just me? Did Madame Giry hear what he did to me? Was he killed because of me? Was saying that he raped someone's wife part of her coverup? If so, why would anybody kill for me?_


End file.
